


Тот, который

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail and Co 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Грей/Эльза [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ratings: R, WTF Fairy Tail & Co 2020, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%20and%20Co%202020
Summary: Они не обсуждают тот грубый поцелуй в таверне. Вернее, Эльза не спрашивает, что стало его причиной. А Грей ей благодарен, потому что не сможет найти подходящего ответа. Хотя желание повторить сжигает его изнутри.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Kudos: 1





	Тот, который

**Author's Note:**

> Арка "Аватар"  
> Написано специально на WTF Kombat - 2020 для команды Fairy Tail & Co 2020
> 
>   
> 

Таверна с вызывающим названием «(Не)чёрная Лилия» привлекает внимание прохожих яркой сверкающей вывеской, которая переливается радужными цветами кислотных оттенков. И только силуэт цветка остаётся чёрным, будто впитывает в себя всю темноту ночи. Но из открытых окон льётся громкая ритмичная музыка и слышатся довольные девичьи возгласы.

Похоже, Эльза не ошиблась. Она решительно распахивает дверь заведения и сразу зажмуривается от яркого света, бьющего в глаза. Из зала раздаются восторженные женские выкрики.

Проморгавшись, Эльза уверенно направляется туда.

Чего она никак не ожидает увидеть, так это самого Грея Фуллбастера, которого она два часа назад отправила собрать информацию, и который в данную минуту исполняет зажигательный танец прямо на столе. Три незнакомые девицы, обосновавшиеся за столиком, не сводят с танцующего ледяного мага восторженных горящих взглядов и жадно ловят каждое его движение. Правда, Грей пока ещё одет. Но девицы так призывно тянут к нему руки, желая дотронуться до кумира своих фантазий, что у Эльзы появляется нехорошее предчувствие.

Она сердито хмурится, прожигая спину напарника между лопаток гневным взглядом. А тот, будто ощутив её присутствие, в то же мгновение разворачивается и вскидывает голову. Поначалу кажется, что Грей её не узнаёт. Короткая, секундная заминка, во время которой он бесконечно долго вглядывается в лицо воительницы. И вдруг дерзко и самодовольно ухмыляется.

По спине Эльзы пробегает неприятный холодок — она успевает заметить мелькнувшее чёрное запястье. И, словно подтверждая её догадку, парень вскидывает правую руку и почерневшими пальцами нарочито отбрасывает назад такие же тёмные пряди волос.

Девицы за столом восхищённо ахают.

Эльза морщится.

А Грей, не отрывая от неё глаз, принимается демонстративно стаскивать с себя одежду. Короткая куртка падает на пол, пока он медленно и ритмично изгибается под музыку, опускается перед своими фанатками на колени, вызывающе подаваясь вперёд бёдрами и заставляя девиц стонать и визжать от эйфории. Знакомым порывистым жестом срывает с себя рубашку, отшвыривая её в сторону. Но она не успевает даже коснуться пола — оказывается в цепких пальцах одной из девиц, что тут же крепко прижимает к себе желанный трофей. Грей мажет по фанатке насмешливым взглядом, искоса поглядывает на Эльзу и широко ухмыляется, продолжая начатое шоу.

Она раздражённо хмурится.

Так вот оно что! Ему мало зрительниц за столом. Это показательное выступление, намеренно сделанное для неё. Хочет покрасоваться. Чёртов отмороженный, который всегда делает всё по-своему. Наперекор.

Взмокшие, падающие на лоб смоляные пряди, сквозь которые опасно поблёскивают почти чёрные глаза ледяного мага. Дерзкая, широкая ухмылка во все тридцать два зуба. Чёрная зараза, которая вольготно распласталась по всей правой руке, заползла на грудную клетку и полностью скрыла татуировку гильдии Хвоста Феи. Забралась выше по плечу, перетекла на шею и, коснувшись тёмными щупальцами правой половины лица, перечеркнула глаз.

Но, кажется, Грей даже не замечает, что активировалась магия Убийц Демонов.

Наглец ритмично двигается под музыку, демонстрируя своё натренированное тело, и явно наслаждается таким откровенным и неустанным вниманием к своей полуобнажённой персоне. Металлический кулон на цепочке в виде меча отбрасывает отблески света на лоснящейся от пота широкой груди. Грей призывно ведёт ладонями вниз, спускается к животу... И девицы замирают, едва не пуская слюни.

Проворные пальцы быстро расправляются с пряжкой ремня...

Эльза почти слышит, как его фанатки перестают дышать.

Поворот, дерзкий взгляд исподлобья, и Грей одним движением выдёргивает ремень из петлиц. Девицы восторженно взвизгивают и жадно тянут руки к вожделенному предмету гардероба. Но Грей резко взмахивает им будто хлыстом, заставляя фанаток испустить ещё один самозабвенный вопль.

Эльза недовольно поджимает губы и скрещивает руки под грудью, сердито взирая на шоу с раздеванием, которое устроил Фуллбастер.

Противно. Бесит.

Она разворачивается, намереваясь уйти. Если он желает сегодня поразвлечься, что ж, она не станет мешать. Он знает, где найти её после.

Но через секунду кто-то пребольно дёргает за руку.

— Куда-то собралась? — хрипит сбитое дыхание.

Эльза даже не успевает понять, когда это Грей перехватил её руку, занесённую для удара. Когда резко привлёк к себе, стиснув второй её талию. И когда его губы дерзко прижались к её губам. Его. Губы. Холодные. Нет, ледяные.

Она с размаху залепляет ему звонкую пощёчину, от чего его голова дёргается в сторону. Но Грей медленно возвращает её обратно, снова расплываясь в самодовольной ухмылке. Нет, в оскале. Чёрт. Дело плохо.

— Грей, посмотри на меня, — строго просит Эльза, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Почти приказывает. — Смотри на меня!

— Идиотка, — надломленный голос, словно острая сталь, разрезает звучащую музыку. — Зачем ты всё испортила?

Фуллбастер резко вскидывает голову, и почерневшие глаза впиваются в неё жалящим взглядом, окутывая ледяной мглой. Но Эльза только хмурится, стойко выдерживая его тяжёлый взор.

— Я рядом, слышишь? Рядом, — уже мягче произносит она, слегка поглаживая большими пальцами его скулы. — Идём отсюда, тебе надо проветриться.

Грей отчего-то не сопротивляется, когда она берёт его за почерневшую руку и ведёт за собой к выходу, по пути сгребая его одежду. Он покорно следует за ней, позволяя держать себя за руку. Ему любопытно. Что может противопоставить Королева Фей ему, Ледяному Убийце Демонов? Девицы за столиком провожают их разочарованными взглядами, перешёптываются. Эльза почти слышит проклятия, которыми они щедро осыпают её путь. Но ей всё равно. Ей не до этого.

* * *

— Грей, ты сильный! Ты справишься! Ты можешь это контролировать...

— Прости... Эльза... — сквозь сжатые зубы цедит он. — Я не могу...

Она чувствует, как крупная дрожь сотрясает его тело, но лишь крепче прижимается к нему, стискивая объятия. Секунда, другая...

— Можешь. Ты сильнее этой тьмы, — она отстраняется, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и поднимает голову. — Смотри на меня!

Она видит, что ему стоит невероятных усилий открыть глаза. И Эльза едва не задыхается под напором плещущейся в них кромешной тьмы. Он сковывает её запястья стальной хваткой цепких пальцев, стараясь отодрать от себя её руки.

— Я верю тебе, Грей... верю, — продолжает повторять она, стараясь удержать его безумный дикий взгляд.

Вокруг неё вспыхивает алая дымка, от которой ледяной маг почти отшатывается. Но Эльза удерживает его на месте лишь взглядом и мягким, нежным прикосновением, не обращая внимания на ногти, что впиваются в нежную плоть запястий. Когда она успела избавиться от доспеха?

— Не надо... Я не могу... — с его губ срывается тихий надрывный скулёж, который постепенно превращается в невнятное бормотание.

Наконец Эльза чувствует, что Грей расслабляется. Его плечи опадают, руки безвольно разжимаются и соскальзывают вниз. Он закрывает глаза и опускает голову. Теперь его лоб касается её. Его всё ещё трясёт, да и дыхание пока ещё слишком частое, сиплое.

Алая дымка вокруг них тает, и Эльза позволяет себе свободно вздохнуть и улыбнуться.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произносит Грей, не в силах пока отстраниться. Да и не хочется. Он неё исходит приятное тепло, к которому он непроизвольно тянется.

— Я же говорила, что ты справишься, — её руки соскальзывают ему на шею и зарываются в тёмные пряди, которые она медленно перебирает пальцами. Мягкие. Непослушные.

Грей невольно усмехается — возражать ей сейчас нет ни сил, ни желания. К тому же, он невероятно рад, что она оказалась права.

* * *

Эльза совершенно не умеет пить.

Пьянеет всего от пары кружек. Смущённо улыбается, заливаясь нежным румянцем, когда ловит на себе взгляды Грея.

Они не обсуждают тот грубый поцелуй в таверне. Вернее, Эльза не спрашивает, что стало его причиной. А Грей ей благодарен, потому что не сможет найти подходящего ответа. Хотя желание повторить сжигает его изнутри. Губы горят, помнят её терпкий вкус.

Он окидывает напарницу пытливым взором, задерживает взгляд. Алая прядь волос фривольно расположилась за воротом доспеха, нагло касаясь молочной кожи, под которой бьётся горячая пульсирующая жилка. И Грей ловит себя на мысли, что ему нестерпимо хочется прижаться губами к этому месту и вдыхать, вдыхать, вдыхать одуряющий аромат её тела. А перед глазами так некстати встаёт сцена Рождественского вечера, когда он заставил Эльзу пойти домой голышом. Чё-ё-ёрт. Знала бы она, сколько раз этот грёбаный момент являлся ему во снах! Сколько раз Грей просыпался с каменным стояком под одеялом. Сколько раз пытался избавиться от навязчивой фантазии... Вот только всё безрезультатно. Суровая воительница нагло обосновалась в его памяти, заняв чуть ли не самое главное место. И по-прежнему бесстыдно дразнит долгими бессонными ночами.

— Куда ты смотришь? — провокационно звучит совсем рядом.

Грей усиленно моргает, пытаясь осознать, когда это Эльза успела пересесть и почему так лукаво улыбается, заглядывая в глаза. Что она хочет разглядеть? Никак его душу.

— На тебя, — сглатывая, произносит он.

Он действительно смотрит на неё. Смотрит в огромные глаза, где коричная радужка почти тонет в расширившихся чёрных зрачках. Где Грей видит отражение себя. Настоящего. Со всеми своими недостатками и пороками.

— Правильно, — будто кошка довольно мурлычет Эльза и плавно подбирается ближе.

Грей замирает. Враз забывает, как надо дышать. Потому что её проворные пальчики нежно скользят по его щеке, любовно очерчивают скулы, пытливо касаются губ... Провоцируют. Играются. Дразнят.

Грей окончательно теряет связь с реальностью. Рывком притягивает Эльзу к себе. Короткий взгляд в глаза, чтобы понять, осознаёт ли она, что доигралась. Да. Осознаёт. И торжествует, зараза.

И Грей с глухим стоном впивается в её губы. Чуть обветренные, но такие мягкие. Сладкие. Податливые... Но теперь он распробует их вкус. Будет делать это долго и вдумчиво. Не отпустит. Не позволит.

Он не даёт ей вырваться. Выпивает её дыхание. До капли. Заставляет всколыхнуться зыбкой надежде, прежде надёжно запрятанной подальше.

Эльза прерывает поцелуй, отстраняется, тяжело и часто дышит. И Грей видит, как в карих глазах напротив пробегает такая желанная искра восхищения. Как её пальцы грубо стискивают ворот его рубахи. Как она резко дёргает, тянет его на себя. Но Грей вновь перехватывает инициативу. Обхватывает её лицо ладонями, зарывается пальцами в волосы и грубо сжимает в кулак восхитительный алый шёлк.

Целует, истязает эти желанные губы. Питается их нежным жаром.

Он не помнит, как они добираются до комнаты. Помнит только, как нетерпеливо прижимал Эльзу к стене коридора, желая снова удостовериться, что она понимает, что теперь принадлежит ему душой и телом. Что не передумает. Что не оттолкнёт. Но он совсем не ожидает, что, разозлившись, Эльза сама припечатает его к едва закрывшейся за ними двери гостиничного номера. Что будет так жадно и так требовательно целовать. Что просто сорвёт с него одежду, добираясь до его желанного тела.

Но он хорошо запомнит обжигающий жар её влажного рта и сладостную эйфорию, сорвавшуюся с губ сдавленным стоном. Где-то на задворках сознания вспыхнет болезненная мысль, когда это Эльза научилась так первоклассно делать минет, но она почти сразу померкнет под вескими доводами разума — слухи об эротических романах, которые ночами читала напарница, оказались не слухами. Правда, больше ни о чём он и думать не сможет, потому что она с завидным мастерством мага S-класса будет стараться применить изученную теорию на практике. И довольно успешно. Потому что у Грея будет часто перехватывать дыхание, а реальность будет мелькать перед глазами яркими разноцветными пятнами.

А когда она тихо всхлипнет в первое мгновение их близости, вздрогнув всем телом и крепко стискивая его бёдрами, Грея накроет приступом одуряющего счастья и плохо сдерживаемых эмоций. Это потом он будет долго заглаживать вину за первое впечатление, добиваясь её умоляющих вскриков и рваных, громких стонов. Будет шептать на ухо искренние пылкие признания и всяческие пошлые словечки, что придут в его голову. Жадно ласкать её податливое тело, вдыхать её пряный, хмельной запах. И пьянеть, пьянеть, пьянеть...

Это потом они будут долго лежать обнявшись. Абсолютно счастливые. И одурманенные нежностью момента.

И только потом умиротворённый Грей уснёт, надёжно сковав Эльзу тёплым кольцом объятий, чтоб наверняка. Чтоб не сбежала с утра пораньше.

* * *

Они сидят на берегу реки, обсуждая план проникновения в гильдию Аватара. Вот только разговор всё время сворачивает совершенно не в то русло.

— Сколько раз ты выгонял Джувию из кровати?

— А что мне оставалось делать, если она каждую ночь пыталась залезть ко мне в постель!

Эльза тихо усмехается, прикрывая рот рукой.

— А она молодец, не сдаётся. Похоже, ещё немного, и растопит чёрствое сердце ледяного мага!

Фуллбастер скрежещет зубами, глядя на хихикающую оружейницу. Опять играется. Мало ей того, что не хочет обсуждать так много значащую для него совместную ночь, ссылаясь на беспамятство. Решила добить окончательно? Ещё и вывернуть душу наизнанку?

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы тебе перед сном приходилось каждый раз кого-то выпроваживать из своей кровати. Причём делать это так, чтобы Локсар не дай бог не обиделась и не устроила потоп!

— И как же тебе это удалось? — Эльза с трудом сдерживает смех.

— Пришлось сказать, что я забочусь о её чести, — недовольно бурчит Грей, искоса поглядывая уже на хохочущую напарницу. — Я ведь не железный, Эльза! А она... Джувия может быть слишком настойчивой.

Смех Эльзы резко смолкает. Грей самодовольно хмыкает. Неужто пробита непробиваемая броня?

— Но если бы мы переспали, — он делает паузу, любуясь мрачным выражением её лица, — то она бы точно больше от меня не отстала. А я вроде на дурака не похож.

Эльза всё ещё сердито молчит, уставившись вперёд.

— Но знаешь, чего я ей не сказал? — придвинувшись чуть ближе, спрашивает Грей.

Эльза искоса бросает хмурый взгляд. Ага, ей любопытно. На лице мага растекается чеширская ухмылка. Она такая забавная, когда... злится.

— Что кое-кто уже растопил моё сердце... — почти в самое ухо шепчет он.

Эльза сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком — уж больно проникновенным оказывается его шёпот, будоражит сладкие воспоминания. Да ещё и горячее дыхание словно огнём обжигает ставшую чувствительной кожу шеи.

— И кто же? — с затаённой надеждой спрашивает она.

— Та, кто отдала мне своё, — тихо отвечает Грей, берёт её за руку и переплетает их пальцы.

Эльза улыбается.

Верит.


End file.
